marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lockheed (Earth-97161)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-97161 | BaseOfOperations = Pet Avengers Mansion, Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York; formerly Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Eyes2 = Yellow eyeballs, without visible pupils. | Hair = No hair | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Purple scales, wings, claws, fangs, tail. Looks like a small dragon. No visible pupils. | Citizenship = Flock | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Flock | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Eliopoulos; Ig Guara | First = Lockjaw and the Pet Avengers #1 | Quotation = I... I have fought for many... Battled alongside friends and comrades, but in the end all it has caused is death and loneliness. I have lost everyone on my planet... and the [[Katherine Pryde (Earth-97161)|'one' person]] on Earth I called friend is gone... and I couldn't save her. Why go through this again? Why bother? It only causes despair. | Speaker = Lockheed | QuoteSource = Lockjaw and the Pet Avengers Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Lockheed seemingly had the same history as his Earth-616 counterpart up until he was supposed to join S.W.O.R.D.. Pet Avengers While Mister Fantastic was looking for the Infinity Gems so that they do not fall into the wrong hands, the Mind Gem fell into the mouth of Lockjaw. He decided to form his own team of heroes to find the lost gems. Lockheed joined him alongside: Throg, Redwing, Hairball, and Ms. Lion. Looking for a second gem lead them to the Savage Land, and a T-Rex. Zabu arrived and helped them chase off the dinosaur and was invited to join the team. They sensed the location of the next gem in the past so they transport into the prehistoric past and ran into Devil Dinosaur, who happened to be protecting its nest, which inconveniently is the location of the gem. They managed to distract Devil Dinosaur while Lockjaw and Ms. Lion got the gem. They then transported themselves back to the present, only to appear over the open ocean. They crashed into the ocean, but were saved by Namor's Honor Guard turtles, who agreed to help them find two more of the gems. Unfortunately, being near the den of Giganto, the turtles flee. Hairball finally freaked out about so much water, waking up Giganto, who swallows them. Meanwhile, Ms. Lion found the gems, and they teleported away to the location of the final gem, the White House. The final gem was located in the Bo's collar. Bo took off barking out the front door, and the Pet Avengers followed, only to run headlong into Thanos. He was the previous owner of the Gems when united as the Infinity Gauntlet, intervenes and killed Ms. Lion. The other animals were angered by this act and used the Gems to strand Thanos in an alternate dimension and subsequently revive their comrade. Retrieving the final Gem, the group decided to separate, but not before Throg advised that they now share a psychic link and will reunite if needed. Ms. Lion resurrected by Hairball via the Soul Gem dubs the group the Pet Avengers. Lockjaw presented the Gems to a surprised Reed Richards. Avengers vs. Pet Avengers The Pet Avengers stoped the robbery of a candy store, had some character moments in the park, then telepathically recognized the distress of The Avengers, teleported themselves to Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man only to find they have been turned to frogs. The villain is none other than Fin Fang Foom followed by a legion of Dragons who then proceed to swallow whole everyone but Lockheed. Foom would reveal that the dragons were searching for Makluan eggs, recruiting him into their cause. He would convince his fellow Pet Avengers to keep the Avengers at bay until the dragons located and escaped with their youth. Afterwards Throg explained what happened and Thor expressed his pride of the Pet Avengers. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Lockheed of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Lockheed of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly that of the Lockheed of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = Depression: Lockheed feel into a deep depression after the death of Kitty Pryde. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Empaths Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Breath Category:Omnilingual Category:Telepaths Category:Depression Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Gem wielders Category:Pets